


Balance

by idontshipiyatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontshipiyatch/pseuds/idontshipiyatch
Summary: "Doesn't it bother you?""What?""How much he's obsessed with volleyball."
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Balance

_"Doesn't it bother you?"_

"What?"

_"How much he's obsessed with volleyball."_

Your sunglasses hide it but your friend has no problem picturing your eye roll and the pout you see on the screen makes you snort, “You want me to be annoyed because my boyfriend is passionate about something?"

 _"That's not what I said,"_ she grumbles, crossing her arms.

Aware that she means well, you smile and lean back in your seat before taking a sip of your drink, "I know,” you reassure, “But to answer your question, no, it doesn’t bother me.”

Giving your shrug a dubious look, she insists, _“Really? Isn’t it his top one priority even before you?”_

You tilt your glasses down to send her an annoyed stare and she looks sheepish when you reply, “He’s dedicated to something and pours all he’s got in it, I think that’s hot.”

Clearly not satisfied by the easy dismissal, she rephrases, _“You’ve been together for a while, you live together but if you asked him to choose between you and volleyball, what do you think he’d choose?”_

A smirk tugs at your lips at the question and you take a loud slurp, pleased to see her groan at your antics before responding, “I wouldn’t ask him that in the first place.” Focusing on the screen, your tone is casual but the words roll off your tongue with the seriousness of familiar thoughts. “I wouldn’t want to be with someone who forces me to choose between what I love doing and them, it’s not fair and if you love the person you wouldn’t confront them with such a dumb ultimatum so I don’t see why I’d do it to him.”

_“But-”_

Chuckling, you shake your head, “I see your point, I really do, but you can’t change my mind on that. Ushijima loves volleyball and he loves me, I know those two things for sure, he’s busy but he still makes time for me, I don’t need more, it’s not a competition.”

x

"I heard what you said." You look confused so he adds, "On the phone earlier, I heard what you said."

Giving him an amused look, you quirk an eyebrow at him, "Eavesdropping is bad, babe."

You stifle a giggle seeing his lips twitch at the chide, but he doesn’t respond to it and his voice has the undertones of solemn when he speaks, "I'm glad that's how you feel," he starts, and your hilarity fades off because while he looks as calm as usual you can tell something is bothering him.

Walking over to him, you circle his waist as you meet his eyes, “But?” you guess.

"I'm worried you will stop thinking that. Volleyball is my life, I don't think I'll ever stop unless I have to." You give him a fond smile. "I know, babe, but why should that be a problem? Volleyball isn't just your passion it's your job, I have one too. Are you gonna be mad because I have to spend a lot of time on it?" His hands move to rest on your lower back as he shakes his head.

"Exactly. Wakatoshi, babe, relationships are something you work for, both sides have to make efforts to keep it going but that doesn't mean we have to sacrifice what we love to do. Volleyball is part of who you are, I knew that when we started dating and I still do know. Sure, it means you’re busy, but at least you’re busy doing something you love.”

Smiling at him, you chuckle at the level of focus he listens to you with. “You’re a professional athlete, that means sport takes up a big chunk of your time, but you of all people know staying at the top of your form means you need a good balance in your life. Getting sucked into practice and matches without living or properly resting isn’t good, am I right?” He nods. “That’s where I come in.” You pause. “And I get busy too, sometimes I’ll need to prioritize a project over having a date with you, does that mean I love you less?” He shakes his head and you smile. “It’s not like I don’t like volleyball either, I’m decent at it thanks to a certain someone,” you grin with a wink, “And I like watching you play.”

You feel his hands slide into the back pockets of your jeans and he uses the new grip to pull you closer.

“I understand why you love volleyball, and I hope you’ll keep on playing for as long as you want because you’re damn good at it and I’m so proud of you for it.” Cupping his face, you gently stroke his cheek, “So don’t worry about it, Toshi, I knew what I was signing up for when I got with you and sure, sometimes it gets hard to balance things but that’s not just you and volleyball, that’s life, babe.”

Olive orbs meet yours and you’re pleased to see the corners of his lips curve up. “You’re oddly wise,” he muses and you huff with mock offense, “And here I thought you loved me because I’m smart.”

He tilts his head, “I do.”

You wish you’d gotten used to the tenderness his unfiltered way of communicating sometimes causes. But you still haven’t, and you can tell he knows his reply flustered you because, unlike you, he has adapted and although often done unconsciously, a relaxed Wakatoshi could mean a very smooth Wakatoshi. So you’re only half surprised when his lips press on your forehead. “Thank you for this, I think I needed to hear that,” he says before hugging you tighter, and your heart thumps so hard in your chest you know he’s aware of it even if he can’t hear it.

“You’re welcome babe,” you mumble against his shirt with a grin hiding in your voice because if he brings balance to your life, there’s one thing he has a knack throwing off it and it’s your heart, always making a loving mess out it and your thoughts when he gets tender like that.

And you’re convinced he has a secret radar that lets him know the best times to strike with unexpected spikes of devotion because he adds, “I think my life balance relies on volleyball and you, I’m lucky it’s two things I love.”

He kisses you before you can respond with a witty reply to conceal how flustered the confession makes you, and despite having your way with words, you don't need them to reciprocate the feeling. So you rely on your lips to let him know the feeling’s more than mutual, and if the little grin curling his lips after you part is any indicator, you think he got the message loud and clear.

**Author's Note:**

> 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔪𝔢𝔫𝔱𝔰 𝔞𝔯𝔢 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔩  
>   
> 📍 [where to find me](https://mooniv.carrd.co/)  
>   
> D.


End file.
